


The Beauty of a Secret

by idrilhadhafang



Series: CEO Verse [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - CEOs, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bathroom Sex, CEO Kylo Ren, CEO Poe Dameron, Dry Humping, Established Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Horny Kylo Ren, Horny Poe Dameron, M/M, Minor Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren smut, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which Poe and Kylo reencounter each other after the gala.





	The Beauty of a Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For MidgardianNerd, who’s still not feeling well. Title taken from Halsey’s “Strange Love”.

Business dinners were just about always boring, but necessary. Even doing most of the talking, being the company’s CEO, Kylo could already sense that Phasma and Hux were about as excited to be here as him. There was something about Phasma’s almost blank look that made Kylo sympathize with her.  _She’s in good company. She truly is._

It was just then that he spotted Poe Dameron. Kylo knew, being fair-skinned (pasty, basically) that the heat he was feeling was already spreading and no doubt making him as red as...Hux’s hair. Yeah, that was the best approximation of how he probably looked right now. It didn’t help that Poe didn’t seem to be able to take his eyes off him.

Damn him and his beautiful eyes.

Not far away from Poe, a brown haired girl with her hair in buns and a handsome African American man were clearly holding hands under the table as Poe made his arguments in clear, golden tones. Pity that pretty voice wasn’t coming apart for him right now, Kylo thought, and he couldn’t help but chastise himself for saying that.

Eventually, Kylo excused himself. He could feel the curious stares on his back as he headed to the bathroom — where Poe was too.

It was once they actually got in the bathroom that their lips met just about immediately, warm and searching. Kylo’s hands threaded through Poe’s black hair, and their kisses grew hungrier, more searching. They ground their bodies together, their cocks growing increasingly hard in their pants as they continued to grind against each other. Kylo was vaguely aware that they both were moaning in pleasure into the other’s mouths as he bent Poe over backward over the bathroom sink.

Kylo broke the kiss before peppering Poe’s neck with even more kisses, peppering his chiseled jawline with them (and funny how the word “chiseled” came to mind, but everything about Poe just seemed perfect), murmuring about how beautiful he was. 

“Wait!” Poe said.

Kylo drew away amidst his praise. “Something wrong?”

”I like these pants,” Poe said. “Think you should get them open before I ruin them.”

Kylo couldn’t say he blamed Poe even as he eased both of them out of their pants. It struck Kylo that they could get arrested if someone caught them dry humping in a bathroom, and yet he needed this too much. He began to stroke them both off, relentless, determined all the while, meeting Poe’s eyes so he could see the exact effect he was having on his lover.

Amd when Poe came, Kylo following shortly after, Kylo doubted he had seen something more beautiful.

They paused, panting, tucking themselves back in before Kylo washed his hands. 

“Missed me that much?” Poe said.

”Yeah,” Kylo said. “You could say I did.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Just Professional Courtesy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152655) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
